Quel goût tu as ?
by Error 158
Summary: Murasakibara ne sais pas quelle pâtisserie choisir... Et s'il te choisissait à toi ? ONESHOT Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader.


Bonjour!

Voici un OneShot Murasakibara x Reader, sur la demande d'une amie proche.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Votre famille a la confiserie locale.

Comme un rêve que cela puisse paraître pour certains, il était d'une autre tournure pour vous. Enfin, c'était plus une torture. Etant la fille des propriétaires, vos parents vous demande de les aider ici et là.

Et, pour en rajouter une couche, vous n'étiez pas autorisée à déguster l'une des délicieuses gâteries qui posent dans les vitrines de verre.

Ah, comme vous vouliez les goûter!

Sur la partie centrale des vitrines, sont mit les gros gâteaux, dégoulinant de coulis. Forêt Noire, Mousse au chocolat, Paris-Brest... Et pleins d'autres gâteaux dont vous ne connaissez les noms. Vous vous demandez comment vos parents ont réussi à s'adapter à tous ces gâteaux dans l'affichage de la boulangerie. Et encore, vous ne parliez que de la partie centrale!

À la droite de la section du milieu se trouve les viennoiseries. Sur la ligne supérieure, ce sont les petits gâteaux, avec du généreux glaçage. Puis les éclairs après les choux à la crème, et les cupcakes de toutes sortes de couleurs, ainsi que les macarons. Vous vouliez juste mordre à pleines dents dans ces gâteries. Vous en aviez marre de les observer H/24! Petits fours et autres occupaient le deuxième rang. Et à la troisième rangée ... vous n'étiez même pas sûre de ce qu'elle contenaient, mais quelles que soient ces pâtisseries, elle avaient l'air incroyablement délicieuses.

«Ne te laisse pas tenter... Ne te laisse pas tenter...» C'est bien ce que vous étiez... Enfin, essayez de vous laissez paraître à cette idée.

De l'autre côté de la section des gâteaux, à votre gauche, ont été postés les bonbons en tout genre. Guimauve et canne à sucre trônaient sur tous les niveaux. Tout était là.

Ah...Vous auriez tellement aimée vous reposez sur votre confortable canapé moelleux, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main et une assiette de biscuits dans l'autre.

Vous soupirez. Vous posez votre tête sur vos mains et observez la pièce. Des plaques en porcelaine sont posées sur les vitrines. Dessus, s'y trouve toute les générations de votre famille qui ont eu gardés cette pâtisserie. Leurs corps gras sont drapées avec élégance. Vous les comparez mentalement aux peintures de la Renaissance. L'effet tamisé et vielle époque donnait du charme à ces petites plaques. Puis, pour le plaisir de vos yeux, vous laissez divaguez votre regard sur les... Enfin, encore les pâtisseries.

Vous aviez juste l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait dans ces vitrines. Mon dieu.

- «_-chin!»

Une voix paresseuse vous secoua de votre rêve, vous sursautez, puis vous faîtes comme si de rien n'était, et essuyer la bave qui avait coulée sur votre menton pendant votre rêverie.

- «O-Oui!»

- «_-chin, je veux une pâtisserie ~!»

Vous vous laissez tomber sur le comptoir en soupirant de nouveau, votre joue contre le marbre froid. Vos cheveux tombaient élégamment à côté de votre tête. Murasakibara vous regardait avec un regard indéchiffrable, une sucette à la bouche. Il est... Grand!

Vous vous levez paresseusement, pour vous mettre face à l'écran de la caisse.

- «Vous savez ce que nous avons, Murasakibara-kun, vous avez été ici tellement de fois. Laquelle voulez-vous?»

Il se pencha, scrutant les différentes pâtisseries.

- «Laquelle tu choisirais toi?»

- «Essayez en une que vous n'avez pas encore mangée.»

- «Mais je les ai déjà toutes mangées!» Dit-il, désinvolte.

Vous étouffez un rire à l'adolescent.

''Adorable, enfantin et innocent dans sa ferveur pour la pâtisserie, hein?'' Vous souriez.

Vous contournez la caisse enregistreuse, et vous vous mettez aux côtés du violet. Vous lui avez montrer votre pâtisserie préférée.

- «Pourquoi ne pas manger celle-là?»

- «Mais...»

- «Mais? Vous n'aimez pas celle-là, Murasakibara-kun? Il y en a une que vous aimez plus?»

Vous penchez la tête sur le côté, montrant votre confusion, et la curiosité gravée dans votre expression.

Il sourit, et prit votre main, puis vous tire sur son torse. L'adolescent se pencha et murmura à votre oreille

- «Tu es la meilleure parmi toutes celles-là. Je peux te goûter? "

Vous vous êtes raidie au contact du corps imposant du lycéen de Yosen, et restez gelée, vos joues tournant vers le rose comme un macaron framboise.

- «M-Murasakibara-kun!»

Pris d'un envie de gourmandise, il embrassa votre joue doucement, puis se rapprocha de vos lèvres, les effleura, mais parti à la découverte de votre cou, pour y laisser un autre baiser, plus sensuel du moins.

Vous dégustez ce petit moment intime avec le plus fidèle client de la pâtisserie. Vous vous laissiez aller.

Puis, d'un geste sec, il se recula, puis vous regarda toujours avec ce regard indéchiffrable.

- « Hum... Je rigole... Je peux avoir un éclair?»

Vous étiez frigorifiée sur place. Reprenant contenance de sa demande, vous vous êtes tournée et vous prîtes d'assaut le comptoir de la caisse enregistreuse, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer au garçon aux cheveux violets à quel point il vous a déstabilisée.

- «B-Bien sûr...»

Vous prenez un éclair dans la vitrine, l'emballer, puis Murasakibara paya en pièces. Il partit.

Comme vous avez comptez l'argent dans votre main, il y avait une petite note collée sur une pièce:

_**«Tu es si douce, j'ai presque pensé que tu étais une pâtisserie ~.»**_

_**(PS:Lire l'autre côté)**_

Retournant docilement la note terminée, vous haletez.

_**«Je pense que de toutes les pâtisseries que j'ai goûté, tu es ma préférée.»**_


End file.
